Soft drinks such as carbonated sodas are now commonly packaged in plastic containers known as PET containers for sale to retail consumers. Additionally, other plastic containers are being used or being developed for packaging beer, salad dressing, and other foods, and for packaging cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, and other items.
These plastic containers undergo a number of different operations in a container and/or filling plant including formation, washing, applying and curing barrier coating, labelling, and filling.
The present invention is directed to a system for handling plastic containers and for moving them through various operational steps in a fast and efficient manner.